


ResiaTale: Error returns home.

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: Error finds his AU that was frozen after he was taken away years ago. Now changed back into his original form, he with the help of his brother and friends, try to find out what happened to him all those years ago. Why is Ink so nervous? And why is determined to make sure Error’s brother doesn’t see him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own AU that Error comes from so I do hope you like it.

Error walked down the hallway of the multi void mansion. He looked at all the doors, each one going to an AU that the sans and monsters could use to meet up with other versions of themselves. As he went to turn left down the hallway, he noticed an old grey door. Confused, he stopped and stared.

"I've never seen this door before." He muttered as he gripped the gold handle, which was in an old vintage design. So this was an old AU? Opening the door, he walked in and closed the door behind him. Turning around, he found himself in Snowdin. This Snowdin was just like original Undertale's but with a few differences; such as more houses and shops. The shops looked like no one had been in them for years.

Everything seemed ok plant life wise. All the trees were alive, it was clear the core still worked surprisingly and the running water of the stream near by made everything seem peaceful if it wasn't for one thing. That all the monsters has turned into stone and in the position of running away; fear on their faces. "What happened here?" He muttered. "What happened so badly to this AU that everyone had become stone? I've never visited this AU, so I couldn't have done it." Error said out loud as he weaved his way through the stone statues.

He soon found something which made his bone marrow freeze. It was a Papyrus reaching upwards to the sky, near the top of the trees near the bridge. The top of the trees had been burned to a crisp and had never recovered; the black wood making the obvious against the other trees and ceiling they called a sky. "What the fuck?!" Error called out in shock. He could tell a portal had been open here, that had been made with such malice and power it burned the area's surrounding the tear. The portal was long gone so all the was left was the charred damaged left behind.

The Papyrus was reaching out for someone' face in one of agony as he reached for someone he clearly cared for. He could see the stone tears on his face as he held glasses that were like his own but made of stone. Behind him was Toriel who had her hands to her mouth, face also contorted in fear. Undyne looked angry; holding a stone spear and her long hair flowing behind her. The frisk had also reached out; the band aid over her nose making her look younger than normal Frisk.

This universes Mettaton was in his neo form ready for battle and the Alphys was holding a clip board; holding her glasses. Her face showed she had been trying to explain what had been happening at the time she had turned to stone. The Asgore had his trident and was helping someone up. The grill by was also reaching out like the Papyrus and Frisk of the universe. Sitting on the floor, he gripped his head. This was all so confusing!

"What happened here?!" He asked himself with a sigh. He turned to look at the Papyrus and frowned. Where was his brother? Looking around, he saw no sans at all. That's when it clicked. They were reaching for their Sans who had been taken! Without a Sans, a universe couldn't function just like without a human soul and flowey, the AU couldn't reset. "Your brother was taken." He muttered, leaning against the legs of the stone monster.

All that answered him was the water running in its creek near by. "I wonder what this AU is called." He muttered to himself. Summoning this AU's stats, he was surprised at the name. "ResiaTale." He red the background Info on the AU. The sans of this AU as well as all the monsters had star shaped souls; not upside down hearts. They had powers different from normal AU monsters. The Sans had been taken by an unknown force 20 millennia ago by some black substance. Without the sans; the key to getting them out of the underground due to being made using half monster DNA and half human DNA as well as his older brother, the AU froze over until he would return.

That was interesting. Usually the AU would collapse. Oh well. Turning to the statue's, he felt confused again. Why would someone want the Sans of this AU. Turning to the glasses, he raised an eyebrow. They looked like the ones he had now. Touching the glasses smooth surface, he was suddenly given a feeling of dè ja vu. As he went to pull away, wearing hot pain erupted from his soul and made him stagger back. 

It felt like someone had forced electricity into his soul before stabbing it over and over. It was pure agony! Error screamed and clutched his chest. Pulling his top back to show his ribs, his eyes widened in shock and pain. His yellow and blue soul was shifting between an upside down heart and and a star. Suddenly feeling light headed from the pain, Error collapsed and fell unconscious. He was out for a few hours; the other sanses trying to find him. When Error did come to, he sat up and looked around.

He looked down at himself and gasped. This was--no way! His black and red bones had vanished and had returned to the white they used to be all those years ago. His fingers were now royal blue and yellow, but it looked like some things had to stay. Running over to the river, he gasped at his reflection. His blue tear marks were gone and his eye lights were now little white pinpricks. All error signs and glitches had vanished. "What happened to me?" Error asked himself as he sat there on the grassy patch.

Looking at the Papyrus, he walked over and sighed. Checking his own stats, his eyes widened. 

"RESIATALE SANS  
HP: 900/900  
ATK: 750/750  
DEF: 800/800  
MPP: 900  
KARMA: 1000  
LV: 3"

"T-this is my AU?!" He stuttered out in disbelief. No way! Dispelling the stats, he turned to his frozen brother. "What happened to me all those years ago?!" He asked, touching his forehead in disbelief and confusion. Putting a hand on his brother's chest, he used his magic to feel if he was alive or now just stone. To his relief a small magic pulse signalled the other was alive and if that was the case, then so was everyone else. 

"I've got to go for now. I'll be back as soon as I can and I promise that this time I won't be taken away." Error said as he wiped his tears away. He was finally home. Pushing his magic deep within the other' stone ribcage, Error rushed to the door that had been summoned again and left the AU. Once the door was gone, the chest on Papyrus began to glow in the shape of an Orange star. 

With Error:

As Error walked out his AU, he quickly closed the door and gasped. It had changed. It was black with seven human souls and two stars; one yellow and blue, the other orange. In the middle of the circle of hearts and stars it said "ResiaTale." Smiling, he quickly put his glasses on and rushed off. Everyone was probably wondering where he was. His clothes were still the same black and red, so that would help them know it was Error.

As soon as he made his way into the meeting room, he wished he hadn't. There was Sans, Red, Blueberry, Sci, Ink, G, Stretch and Outer were asking where he was. Dream was just ignoring their shouting and was texting his brother who was away on his honeymoon with Cross in ParadiseTale; an AU full of tropical paradises. "I'm right here." Error shouted loudly making everyone look at him. His voice was still as deep as usual; just like like Classic's but not glitching anymore. The group looked at him confused. "Who are you?" Stretch asked with a raised eyebrow and drag of his cigarette. 

"I'm Error. You know, the homicidal maniac that took your brother for nearly six months?" Error said as if it wasn't obvious. "You don't look like him. Error has black and red bones with blue tear marks on his face and glitches. He wears black and re--" Red was cut off as he walked over and saw the others clothes and glasses. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "I-It is Error!" He cried out. Error chuckled. Took them long enough.

The others rushed over and gushed over his new look making him blush a blue to yellow gradient. "What happened to you?!" Ink demanded, looking the other up and down. Error could see the anger and fear deep within the others eyes; as if he was hiding something. What could be so bad that Ink was hiding something and afraid of it? "I found an old AU; my AU. All the monsters are stone though. But I now know where I come from!" Error explained.

"Really, where?" Blueberry asked his friend. Error smiled. "I'm ResiaTale Sans, nice to meet you all...again." He giggled.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is shocked and new revelations come to light.

Error chuckled when Blueberry cheered and hugged him. His friend was the only one he allowed to hold him, he still wasn't a great fan of physical touch unless he trusted them and he still didn't trust a lot of people. "Error that's amazing! You no longer have to return to the antivoid!" Blueberry cheered. He had always waned for Error to have a home. The white void was a fate worse than death.

Blueberry found out white was a psychological color that if exposed to way too long it could drive a normal person mad! His best friend had been subjected to white torture and seclusion which made his bones sensitive from lack of touch and afraid of physical contact. The anti void also corrupted anyone who stayed in there too long;  making them become glitched and lose their memories. When had been trapped with Error and Error had left him there, he also had started to glitch and hear the voices. When he was half way of being corrupted, Error let him and his human's soul go, showing he had a heart. Once his AU was reset, he had returned to normal.

"T-thank you Berry." He stuttered. Error was actually very shy once you got to know him and was very quiet as he kept to himself. Red chuckled as his mate hugged his friend. Blueberry could make anyone happy; it was infectious. Blueberry let Error go and held his hand instead. Error smiled happily. The others looked shocked at how happy Error looked. He looked like nothing could douse the fire that had awoken deep in his soul. His new found hope. Dream could feel the emotions of the other and smiled. It was amazing! The feelings of happiness and love pouring from the other was so strong, he was wondering why Error's eye sockets had changed colors yet. Monsters eyes changed colors depending on how strongly they felt an emotion.

(That is inspired by Harrish6 so that headcannon belongs to them. Please read their amazing story Healing what has been broken for more information.) Dream smiled when Error summoned his soul which was shining so bright, at first everyone including Error himself had to cover their eyes. Once it had died down, everyone looked. It was completely different! Last time they had seen Error's soul it had been all royal blue and had light blue strings wrapped around it to hold it together as it was fracked and dimly glowing; it looked ready to fall apart at a simple touch. 

Now it was a gorgeous mismatch of two colors. One side side was gold with a hint of yellow and the other side was electric royal blue. The two colors joined in the middle and swirled to make a slightly electric green color. The fissures and strings were gone and it shone brightly. The colors were so bright and clear, you could see through it; like glass. "Wow. It's gorgeous." Outer said breathlessly. He was taken away from this little star that was Error's soul.  "It's so bright and pure." Sci breathed. Error blushed at the compliments. He had never had those before. He looked at his soul and smiled. Skeleton souls worked differently to other monsters.

Skeleton monster souls could be any color and mean anything. If you couldn't see through the clouded soul that meant your soul wasn't pure and had lost all its hope, if you could see right through it like glass filled up with glowing liquid like Error's was, then it was completely pure and full of hope. (My personal Headcannon.) "Its so clear. I've never seen a soul so clear in all my life." Sans said in shock. Red nodded and smirked. "Tell me about it. Even Blueberry's doesn't shine that bright or that crystal clear." That shocked and confused Error. Error looked at Blueberry who laughed at his cute expression.

Summoning his soul, he put it right next to Error's to show the difference. It flowed a bright baby blue but not as bright as Error's and it was clear but not as crystal clear as the other. G whistled with a smile. It was like a small star. Error watched as the two souls had light purple magic keep them together. A friendship bond. Different colors meant different bonds. Purple meant friendship, Black was enemies, Green was healing, Pink was a lover bond, Gold was a soul mate bond which was rare, silver was singling bond, Copper was a parent to child bond, Blue was an adoption bond and yellow was protection bond. (My other personal Head-Cannon) "Friendship bond." Stretch stated with a chuckle. Error and Blueberry nodded. "We're best friends." They said in perfect unison shocking everyone.

Their jaws dropped. "You can speak in perfect unison?" Ink asked with a shudder. The two nodded again in perfect sync. "Yes." They stated. "Please stop, that's creepy." Red said. "Okay." The two said and giggled when they shuddered. They had started this just before Error let Blueberry go. 'Ink's hiding something.' Error said through the friendship bond. The others watched as the green magic pulsed. Blueberry looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow and his face read confusion. 'What? What do you mean?' Blueberry asked. Error looked at him and nudged his head in Ink's direction. 'Look at his eyes.' Blueberry turned to Ink and that's where he saw it. The anger and fear. 

'That's odd. We'll keep an eye on it.' Blueberry said with a serious face and nod. Error smiled. 'Thank you Berry.' The others watched confused. We're the two just communicating via facial expression or was something else going on behind the scenes? "Guys what are you doing?" Sans questioned. This was new. He had researched friendship bonds and nothing was ever written about this. "Guys, try not to leave us out the conversation. It's rude." Outer joked. The two looked at others and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Telepathic bond." Blueberry said. Only strong friendship bonds could do that.

"Cool. Anyway, can we see your AU?" Sci asked. Error nodded and put his soul back in his chest. "Come with me." He lead the group out the meeting room and down the AU  hallway to the door. Grabbing the handle, he opened the door. He pushed the door open and walked in, everyone following. Ink looked pale and was trying not to shake. He knew this AU all to well...the first AU he had destroyed and the only one. 

Ink's P.O.V:  
I haven't been here in 20 millennia. The last time I was here, I had taken Error from his home. I did it for my power, to gain the ability to create if I made the destroyer. The multiverse needed balance. I will admit the power to create was exhilarating and they were all mine. MINE! I don't care for what I did; Error had turned out the way I had hoped. A broken, unwanted, hated glitch to all the other sanses. He took the blame for what I did. I created all those AU's, I created the Chara's which causes the resets and genocide timelines. I create all those AU's with bad timeless such as hunger, perminant heat, murder, everything! I make the AU's and depending on the AU, that Sans suffers. Error had taken the haute that I would have if everyone found out I made all the genocide timelines and all the bad AU's which generated the 'bad sanses'. Hehehe....

Error destroys so that the multiverse is in balance and everyone hates him for all the AU's he's destroyed and people he has killed. What everyone doesn't know was I made him that way and I had tried to make sure that he would never get happiness, by making sure he would never find this damn AU. It should have perished years ago for fucks sake! No AU can survive without its sans and yet this one can! Urgh!!!! I so pissed right now. The reason I am also scared though is his Papyrus was the older brother and super protective of Error. The day I took Error my Ink, Papyrus analyzed my magic so he will recognize me.

"Ink are you okay? You seem very quiet." Blueberry asked me concerned. I smiled and looked at the group who had turned and looked at me. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to check on some AU's alright?" I said. Stretch chuckled. "Okay." Sic and that waved. Error just frowned at me. Shit, did he become suspicious? I smile and walk away. This Papyrus must never meet me otherwise everything I have done will fall.

No One's P.O.V

Error showed them Snowdin. The others stared all the statues of the monsters. "See. I don't know how to unfreeze them." Error said with a pout. He found his home and now had another dilemma to deal with. Sci started to take photo's with his phone whilst Sans took down notes. This confused Error. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously. "I'm taking photo's to show my father, My Gaster, how this could happen." Sci explained as he took photo's of those around him. "And i'm taking notes on possible ways to unfreeze them." Sans explained with a lazy shrug. 

Dream chuckled as Error's eyes became stars. "Wow! Error your eyes are stars!" Blueberry cried out once he saw his friends eyes. Error giggled as the other held his face to get a proper look. "Where is your Brother? Also what do we call you now?" Dream asked making everyone look at him. Error coked his head to the side as he thought for a bit. "Resia. When everyone is together, call me Resia. Also what do you mean, he is right behind m-" Error's sentence trailed off as he turned around and saw that the Papyrus statue was gone.

Error began to look around and panic. "Where did he go? Come on, there is no way he could of just got up and left." Error whined as he looked down and his blood marrow went cold. The stone was on the ground and in huge chunks, like it had been shaken and cut off. There was no dust, so where was Papyrus. Falling to his knees, he touched the stone. "P-Papyrus..." His voice trailed off. Blueberry sat next to him and hugged him. "We'll find him." Error whimpered. "I can't lose him again." He said as gold tears ran tracks down his face. "But you haven't lost me." A voice said making everyone freeze.

Looking up, on the roof of one of the shops was Papyrus. In his hand was his brothers jacket that had turned purple and he was taller than normal Papyrus. Normal Papyrus was 6"5 but this Papyrus was 6"8. His color scheme was royal purple instead of red or orange. Error stood up, tears still falling. Papyrus smiled. "Hello again, brother." He said, his voice slightly deeper than normal Papyrus. Papyrus had hid on the roof once he had woken up. He thought they were intruders trying to take his friends away just like his brother had been.

But now his little brother was home. Jumping down off the roof he stood there and said "I've missed you." Error sniffed and smiled with a sob. "I've missed you too." With a leap, he ran over and hugged his brother around the waist. Papyrus picked him up and he,d him close, his own tears falling. "It's alright baby bro. I've got you." He soothed. Everyone else watched with smiles as the two brothers embraced are 20 thousand years. Blueberry had wipe his eyes. He had hoped for this Moment for so long.

Dream smiled when he remembered how Ink had left so hastily. He frowned. Ink was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was.


End file.
